


Morning Revelations

by archangelwithashotgun



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Present for Rose, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Falling In Love, Gabriel in the Bunker, Happy birthday!!, Kissing, Love Confessions, Loving Gabriel, Loving Sam, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was always awake before Sam. </p>
<p>The one morning Sam wakes up before Gabriel, and he discovers a few things as he watches the archangel sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the wonderful and beautiful Rose!! Here's a lil Sabriel something for ya, and I hope you enjoyed your special day!! ♥

Gabriel was always awake before Sam.

It was something that Sam came to realize more clearly once Gabriel moved into his room. He remembered how he had blearily opened his eyes the first morning after, body lax and sated, and discovered a pair of amber orbs staring at him with drowsy adoration. Sam had shifted onto his side and smiled, raising a calloused hand to stroke at Gabriel’s cheek. Sam could recall with perfect clarity the way Gabriel’s eyes had fluttered shut and the soft groan that emitted from the archangel’s throat as he leaned greedily into the contact. Sam remembered leaning forward for a kiss, how he sighed in pure bliss at the slow, addicting movement of Gabriel’s lips beneath his.

Sam hadn’t yet been aware that morning of Gabriel’s persistence to awaken before Sam did. He hadn’t even truly known it the first week. It came as a gradual realization, and an endearing one at that; there was no other way Sam would rather wake up than to amber eyes shining with affection.

Angels didn’t need to sleep, but Sam knew that Gabriel indulged in the human activity despite not actually catching the archangel in the act. It was implied in the thick gloss of Gabriel’s eyes in the mornings, the heavy droop of his eyelids, the slow stretch of his lips as Gabriel smiled when Sam finally roused himself awake.

Soon enough it became expected for Gabriel to be awake before Sam was. Sam never truly thought about it, sort of tucking that acceptance away in the back of his mind.

He didn’t think about it until the one early morning that Sam woke up before Gabriel. The navy sky of night was barely seeping orange with the approaching dawn. Sam nodded into his pillow, his mind involuntarily shaking away the cloud of sleep, and he opened his eyes.

Gabriel was on his side, back facing Sam. Sam pinched his brows together as he adjusted to the darkness of the bedroom. He moved forward in gentle movements, chasing the warmth radiating from Gabriel’s body. Once he was pressed up against Gabriel, Sam wrapped an arm securely around Gabriel’s torso. He came to the realization that it was gonna take a while to get back to sleep now that he was more or less wide awake, and he dipped his head and just took the time to observe Gabriel.

Gabriel was sleeping. Sam’s arm over Gabriel’s chest rose and fell with every breath the angel took, air softly blowing past thin lips. Golden brown fringe swept across Gabriel’s forehead, unruly and tousled from his slumber. Laugh and frown lines were mildly smoothed down, creased into Gabriel’s expression. The archangel’s eyes flitted rapidly underneath veined eyelids, lost in whatever dream was filling the archangel’s mind.

It was quite a surreal experience, watching an archangel sleep. And as Sam stared down at Gabriel, observing him with stunned fascination, he found himself enraptured and understanding the appeal of why Gabriel watched him sleep every morning previous.

Gabriel was _beautiful_.

One of the oldest of God’s children, the most powerful of any entity created second to God, and he was embodied in a human vessel that fit so _perfectly_ in Sam’s arms, snoozing away the early hours of the morning without a worry in the world.

The glorious, intelligent, witty, infuriating, loveable archangel was entrusting himself to Sam, and it hit the hunter with a hard jolt that not only was Gabriel trusting him with his security but with his heart as well.

Gabriel was _his_. Gabriel was _Sam’s_.

Sam grinned, warmth flooding through his core and spreading through his limbs. He tightened his arm around Gabriel and leaned down to press a series of small kisses to Gabriel’s hair, neck, and shoulder. The archangel sighed in his sleep and murmured something incoherent but didn’t wake up. Sam smiled wider and kissed the end of Gabriel’s jawline, his heart throbbing and pulsing hot blood through his veins.

“I love you,” Sam breathed, lips grazing up to Gabriel’s ear. “I love you, _I love you_.”

Because he did. So, _so_ much.

Gabriel was still. Sam’s smile softened and he kissed the shell, giving Gabriel’s torso one last squeeze before relinquishing his grip. He laid onto his back with a reluctant departure of Gabriel’s body heat and fixed the blanket over the two of them.

A keening whine cut through the air just then, and Sam’s brows raised in slight surprised as Gabriel suddenly came to life, the archangel shifting and rolling until he was plastered against Sam’s side, his cheek pressed against Sam’s chest and an arm wrapped around Sam’s middle. Gabriel’s eyes remained closed.

Sam stretched his neck a bit to stare down at Gabriel properly, lightly perplexed by Gabriel’s abrupt change of position. He hardly had a moment to process much before Gabriel spoke, his voice raspy and thick with sleep.

“You sap. I love you, too.”

Sam’s heart fluttered wildly at the declaration and he hummed, resituating his arm around Gabriel’s back and pulling him close. The archangel purred and snuggled into Sam, nuzzling his face into Sam’s neck. Sam’s lips pulled into a content smile and he closed his eyes, falling asleep and falling in love with Gabriel all over again.


End file.
